(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner having synchronous ignition and gas supply functions, which can be operated in a simple and convenient manner, and which can be connected to other elements to achieve a multi-purpose gas burner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Gas burning devices are common in everyday life. Cigarette lighters are a good example. When using a cigarette lighter, the user has to continuously press a press plate to allow outflow of gas. If the press plate is released, gas is cut off. In circumstances where continuous fire supply is necessary, such as welding, a push/press button is needed to act on a gas supply nozzle of a gas tank to provide continuous supply of gas to a burning system.
Take U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,592 issued to the inventor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,440 as examples. In the hand-held type gas burners disclosed in these patents, a commercially available cigarette lighter is used as a fuel source. When a sliding key is pressed, it abuts against a press plate of the cigarette lighter so that the fuel gas flows to a burning device. Then, a piezoelectric means is pressed to ignite the fuel gas mixture. However, in these patents, the gas supply and ignition are proceeded in two steps. In operation, gas is supplied before the ignition step.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,124 and 4,641,632 manual ignition is used. That is, after turning on a gas switch of a soldering device to allow passage of fuel gas to a burning device, a lighter or an ignition means provided on the soldering device gun is used to ignite the fuel gas mixture at a front end of the soldering device to heat a soldering iron. However, since the ignition means is separately provided, it is not very convenient in actual use.